


Стив Роджерс и Великий кризис волосатости 2015 года

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Body Hair, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Shaving, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: – У тебя совершенное безволосое тело и член прямиком из гей-порно, – возражает Стив. – Тут, знаешь ли, и себя застесняться недолго.– А ты много порно пересмотрел, да? – Баки поджимает губы, словно пытается не прыснуть от смеха.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Стив Роджерс и Великий кризис волосатости 2015 года

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve Rogers and the Great Body Hair Crisis of 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592061) by [glitteratiglue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteratiglue/pseuds/glitteratiglue). 



> Спасибо Lali45 за выбор фика и вычитку!

Стив – большой фанат обнаженки, особенно с участием Баки.   
И не только из-за всего того, что можно делать голышом (поддавшись наконец притяжению, существующему между ними примерно с 1937 года, они методично перебирают уйму таких занятий).   
Стив может часами исследовать обнаженное тело Баки руками и губами (и нередко так и делает). Но иногда и просто обниматься без одежды не менее приятно. Им обоим так долго не хватало прикосновений, что они способны провести целую вечность, переплетясь между уютными покрывалами на своей огромной кровати, обмениваясь ленивыми поцелуями и благоговейными прикосновениями.   
Определенно, по мнению Стива, обнаженка – чуть ли не лучшее, что есть в мире.   
Баки переворачивается на спину и зевает.  
– С утречком, – хрипло говорит он.   
Стив с улыбкой тянется к нему.  
– М-м-м, еще нет. Не хочу пока вставать.  
Он заключает Баки в теплое кольцо рук и трется носом о его затылок, вдыхая запах пота и моющего средства от постельного белья. Баки вздыхает, а Стив ощущает, как член начинает просыпаться вместе с остальным телом. Вероятно, получится…   
Звонит будильник.  
– Черт, – бормочет Баки, но быстро выбирается из постели (он всегда был жаворонком, к тому же годы в криокамере наградили его стойкой бессонницей, так что по утрам он встает без проблем).   
– Брифинг с Фьюри, – с досадой вспоминает Стив.   
Он совсем забыл про совещание и надеялся уговорить Баки все утро провести с ним в постели. Но после недавних инопланетных нападений на Нью-Йорк Мстители собираются вместе, чтобы обсудить стратегию, а значит, увы, требуется присутствие Стива и Баки.   
Спустив ноги с края кровати, Стив наблюдает за роющимся в шкафу Баки, прикипев взглядом к округлостям крепкой задницы.   
– На что уставился? – бесстыдно улыбается Баки.   
– На тебя, – незатейливо отвечает Стив.   
– Размазня, – бормочет Баки, но, разворачиваясь к одежде, продолжает улыбаться.   
Стив пристально смотрит, как он надевает боксеры, невольно залюбовавшись грацией движений и перекатывающимися, как у хищной кошки, мышцами.   
А потом его внезапно осеняет: на теле Баки нет ни единого волоска.   
Он никогда не обращал на это особого внимания, но в результате странного побочного эффекта от постоянного замораживания и размораживания волосы у Баки остались только в виде щетины на подбородке и всклокоченных темных прядей на голове.   
Одновременно Стив остро осознает, как много волос покрывает его собственное тело: редкие волосы на груди, темная дорожка, сбегающая от пупка в штаны, а у основания члена так и вовсе натуральные заросли.   
Вообще-то Стив не настолько отсталый, чтобы не знать об удалении волос. Он подравнивает волосы между ног и считает это хорошим тоном, но остальное? Может, и с остальным положено что-то делать? (Надо было спросить у Наташи, когда его только-только разморозили и она терпеливо отвечала на его многочисленные вопросы, потому что теперь безжалостных насмешек не избежать.)   
– Стив? – Баки вопрошающе смотрит на него.   
– Точно. Пора идти, – Стив поднимается и тоже идет выбирать одежду.   
Он поспешно одевается, ощущая странное смущение рядом с человеком, который видел его голым бессчетное количество раз. 

***  
Вернувшись из Башни, Стив хватает ноутбук и уединяется в кабинете до вечера. Баки выглядит слегка разочарованным, но лишь пожимает плечами и сообщает, что пойдет гулять.   
Полазив в Интернете, Стив узнает, что волосатость – не всегда хорошо. На самом деле в Сети много парней, которые выглядят в точности как Баки: гладкие, без единого волоска ниже шеи.   
Но в душе Стив остается солдатом: он умеет разрабатывать стратегии, планы и проекты не хуже других. Он отыщет решение, даже если это будет последним, что он сделает в жизни.   
На разнообразных веб-сайтах он находит залежи информации. Восковую эпиляцию отметает сразу же: от одной фразы «спина, зад, мошонка» вдоль хребта бегут мурашки. Все эти странные приспособления для удаления волос, использующие электричество, ему тоже не нравятся.   
Остается бритье. Стив просматривает несколько видео на Ютубе, чтобы выбрать лучший метод, – там говорят, что нужно брить «против шерсти», и объясняют, как правильно стоять, – а потом вооружается всем необходимым оборудованием и направляется в душ выполнять задание.   
Ноги, подмышки и грудь не доставляют ему больших проблем, но, опустившись ниже талии, Стив начинает сомневаться. Безопасная бритва кажется подозрительно острой. Глубоко вздохнув, он щедро растирает по коже пенящийся гель для бритья и принимается за дело.   
***  
В разгар процесса в дверь ванной колотит Баки.   
– Стив, вылезай уже! Мне надо отлить, а ты там битый час торчишь.  
– Секунду, – отзывается Стив.  
Поставив ногу на бортик ванны, он осторожно бреет яйца, свободной рукой туго натянув кожу у бедра.   
Снова грохот в дверь.   
– Клянусь, если ты там дрочишь, тебе бы лучше закончить поскорее.  
Ругнувшись под нос, Стив пытается сосредоточиться на деле, что дается нелегко, пока Баки орет за дверью. Да ладно, его совершенный безволосый бойфренд мог бы и подождать, пока он тут бреется. Покончив с бритьем, Стив тщательно моется, стараясь не оставить в сливе слишком много волос. Едва он выходит из ванной, обернув вокруг бедер полотенце, Баки протискивается мимо и, пробормотав: «Слава богу», – хлопает дверью.   
Улыбнувшись про себя, Стив идет в спальню и бросает полотенце на кровать. Через пару минут щелкает замок – значит, Баки выходит. Стив слышит шаги ног в носках по деревянному полу и, глубоко вздохнув, разворачивается.   
Баки сдавленно прыскает. Стив не знает точно, чего именно ожидал, но определенно не того, что он рассмеется. Баки хохочет до слез, а у Стива горят щеки.   
– Прости, прости, – наконец выговаривает Баки, но челюсти у него сжаты, а на щеке подергивается мышца.   
– Все в самом деле так плохо? – хмурится Стив.   
– Нет, – с нажимом отвечает Баки. – Просто… Что ты, блин, делаешь? Почему ты решил, что тебе это надо?  
Лицо Стива из порозовевшего превращается в помидорно-красное. Он машет в сторону Баки.   
– Ну, это из-за тебя. Ты вот такой, а тут я. Вылитый Тарзан.   
Баки со стоном хватается за лоб.  
– Так вот из-за чего весь сыр-бор? Потому что я урод, который не в состоянии отрастить волосы на теле?  
Стив делает то единственное, что может: шагает к Баки и сдергивает с того штаны, с удовольствием отметив, что белья под ними нет. Баки, кажется, догадывается о его намерениях, потому что поднимает руки, позволяя Стиву стянуть футболку. Носки с Капитаном Америкой он оставляет напоследок и снимает их медленно. У Стива даже возникает ощущение, что его дразнят.   
Когда Баки оказывается полностью обнаженным, Стив кладет все еще влажные руки ему на талию, влечет к зеркалу и ставит перед собой.   
Стив смотрит на округлые грудные мышцы, на четко очерченные мышцы живота, на плавный изгиб бедер. Баки бледный, гладкий, прекрасный – весь, начиная от розовых шрамов у плечевого сустава, где металл встречается с кожей. Стив совершенно не удивлен, ощутив, как начинает твердеть член.   
Баки без улыбки позволяет окинуть себя взглядом с головы до ног. Стив гладит пальцами шрамы, Баки вздрагивает, и у него тоже встает.   
– Видишь? – выдыхает Стив. – Само совершенство, черт побери, – он выходит из-за спины Баки. – А вот я.   
Не отводя взгляда, Стив смотрит не на Баки, а на себя: белая грудь в красных пятнах от раздражения, непривычно голые руки и ноги. На колене порез: он слишком сильно нажал на бритву. А там, внизу… Он справился неважно: кожа в паху покраснела, есть пропущенные участки, на которых остались отдельные волоски и щетина. Пожалуй, это самое непривлекательное зрелище из когда-либо виденных им (не говоря уж о том, что полуобмякший член сам по себе едва ли сойдет за произведение искусства).   
Стив пристыженно отворачивается.   
Баки рядом с ним вздыхает, подходит поближе и приподнимает Стиву голову, взявшись металлическими пальцами за подбородок.   
– Эй, – тихо говорит он. – Не нужно от меня прятаться. Прости, что я рассмеялся. Это от неожиданности.   
Стив с усилием открывает глаза. Взгляд напротив ясный и понимающий – Баки серьезен.   
– У тебя совершенное безволосое тело и член прямиком из гей-порно, – возражает Стив. – Тут, знаешь ли, и себя застесняться недолго.   
– А ты много порно пересмотрел, да? – Баки поджимает губы, словно пытается не прыснуть от смеха. – Так вот оно что. Насмотрелся на красивых мальчиков в Сети и решил, что все должны выглядеть так же?   
Стив снова краснеет. Объяснять, что он делал это в познавательных целях, бессмысленно.   
– Ты пытаешься сменить тему, – укоряет он.   
Баки бросает на него пристальный взгляд.  
– Ты единственный в мире человек, который переживает личный кризис из-за того, что я похож на голого землекопа, – он вздыхает, качая головой, и Стиву почти смешно. – Думаешь, мне _нравится_ быть таким? Я, например, часто мерзну.   
В спальне прохладно, и Стив понимает, о чем говорит Баки. Руки и ноги, лишенные волос, покрываются гусиной кожей.   
Баки смотрит на него, прищурившись и что-то обдумывая. Стив не успевает среагировать, когда Баки пихает его обратно на кровать с такой силой, что выбивает воздух из легких.   
Он забирается на Стива, стиснув коленями его бока и прижав руки к постели над головой.   
– А теперь слушай сюда, дурачина.   
Стив слушает, но член невольно вздрагивает от прикосновения горячей кожи Баки. Если мгновение назад Стиву было холодно, то теперь он словно сгорает в жару, сбить который способен только один человек.   
– Какая разница, совершенство я или нет… Дело в тебе, – выдыхает Баки. – Мне нравилось, как ты выглядел раньше, когда тебя ветерком сдувало, и мне нравится, как ты выглядишь сейчас. Мне нравилось, как ты выглядел до того, как обкромсал себя, будто куст, гребаный ты идиот.  
Стива по-глупому тянет рассмеяться. Он не смеется.   
Быстро куснув Стива в грудь, Баки продолжает:  
– Мне нравится, когда ты возвращаешься с пробежки и позволяешь мне отсосать тебе перед душем. Когда я могу зарыться носом в эти мягкие завитки у тебя над членом. Ты пахнешь землей, собой. Заводит с пол-оборота, – Баки отпускает руки Стива и подкрепляет свои слова мокрым поцелуем в тазовую косточку.   
– Господи, Баки, – Стив приподнимает бедра, требуя продолжения.   
Сложно дышать. Как будто ему снова шестнадцать, и у него приступ астмы, вот только самочувствие в тысячу раз лучше.   
– Мне нравится, как волосы становятся мягче вот тут, – Баки совершенно сознательно прижимает два прохладных металлических пальца к туго натянутой коже за яйцами.   
Стив рвано выдыхает. Он и раньше был возбужден, а теперь член так тверд, словно вытесан из гранита. Обнажившаяся кожа будто стала в десять раз чувствительнее.   
– И здесь, – Баки ведет пальцы вверх по расселине между ягодиц, и Стив не может сдержать стон. – Мне нравится, какие звуки ты издаешь, когда я вылизываю тебя здесь, ласкаю ртом.   
Из члена сочится влага. Стив так возбужден, что темнеет в глазах, и дрожащими руками мнет простыни, пытаясь нащупать опору.   
Сжалившись над Стивом, Баки оборачивает теплые пальцы вокруг его члена и начинает наглаживать, продолжая говорить:  
– Мне нравится ощущение, когда ты меня трахаешь, когда ты глубоко внутри и я чувствую, как волосы в основании твоего члена щекочут кожу. Короче, ты мне нравишься таким, как есть, тупица, и ты не обязан делать нечто подобное ради меня.   
Довольно подтруниваний. Слова срываются с губ словно сами по себе.   
– Хорошо, я гребаный идиот, понял. Можно теперь тебя трахнуть?  
Баки хитро улыбается и говорит, понизив голос:  
– У тебя одно на уме, Роджерс.  
Стив тоже улыбается, выворачивается из-под Баки и хватает смазку, небрежно оставленную на тумбочке вчера вечером. Выдавив немного геля на ладонь Баки, Стив смазывает член, ощущая, как мышцы живота напрягаются в предвкушении.   
Выгнувшись, Баки вталкивает в себя два пальца. Стив быстро целует его и мнет его член. Сердце колотится так бешено, словно вот-вот начнет выделывать сальто-мортале.  
Он всегда хочет Баки, _всегда_. Это желание неизменно.   
Стив ложится, а Баки склоняется над ним – гладкая кожа и горячая решимость в глазах. Опираясь на плечи Стива, он медленно опускается на член.   
Господи, какой он скользкий и тесный. Стив даже не уверен, что не спустит прямо сейчас.   
– О блядь, Стив, блядь, – выдыхает Баки, опустившись до упора.  
Рот у него приоткрыт, на шее натянуты жилы, обнаженная грудь уже блестит от пота.   
– Давай, – подбадривает Стив.   
Он кладет обе ладони на задницу Баки, впившись ногтями в кожу. Он не хочет умолять, однако из горла все равно вырывается задушенное поскуливание.   
Тихо рассмеявшись, Баки наклоняется его поцеловать. Затем он начинает двигаться, и Стив думает, что, должно быть, Баки замыслил его таким вот образом убить. Это была бы офигительная смерть.   
Он позволяет Баки самому задать темп, позволяет подниматься, опускаться и притираться под скрип матраца. По позвоночнику ползет жар, с каждым толчком закручивается в животе, и с каждым мгновением Стив невольно все больше выгибается навстречу Баки.   
– Вот так, кончи для меня, – мурлычет Баки ему в губы.  
Угол неудобный, но слова звучат уверенно. И Стив кончает, выплескивается внутрь – с низким стоном, цепляясь за Баки, словно утопающий. Когда вспыхнувший перед глазами белый свет угасает, он видит, как Баки, насаживаясь на его член, металлической рукой лихорадочно надрачивает собственный.   
Стив не сводит с него глаз. Баки трогает себя, у него красные опухшие губы и неподвижный от наслаждения взгляд.  
– Ты сейчас прекрасен, Бак, – устало шепчет Стив. – Господи, глянь только на себя. Вот так. Кончи для меня, вот так.   
Издав сдавленный звук, Баки со стоном валится на него, забрызгивая спермой животы обоих.   
Когда они, приведя себя в порядок, снова устраиваются на кровати, Стив просто обязан спросить:  
– Серьезно, выглядит ужасно?   
Приподняв голову, Баки проводит пальцами по зудящим бугоркам, оставшимся на груди Стива после бритья.  
– Нет, – отвечает он. – Ты же знаешь, ты мне нужен любым. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я люблю тебя просто таким, какой ты есть, – Баки улыбается. – Хоть Тарзаном, хоть нет.   
Стив пихает его в предплечье.  
– Тогда ты, получается, Джейн?  
Баки, приподняв бровь, отзывается:  
– Не имею ничего против того, чтобы меня обольстили и растлили. Просто чтобы ты знал.   
– Принято к сведению, – ласково говорит Стив. – И просто чтобы _ты_ знал, я тебя тоже люблю любым. Даже если ты выкрасишь волосы в оранжевый или сделаешь татушку костюма Железного Человека на все тело, я по-прежнему буду чувствовать себя самым удачливым парнем на всей земле.   
Баки быстро целует его, и Стив губами ощущает улыбку. Отстранившись, Баки опускает глаза на его обмякший член и слегка ухмыляется.   
– Если в самом деле хочешь избавиться от волос, позволь мне в следующий раз помочь.   
Стив широко улыбается. Баки в душе намыливает его… Идея кажется довольно привлекательной.  
– Только сперва, пожалуй, надо дать им отрасти.

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Может быть, Стив пойдет и сделает лазерную эпиляцию или просто примет свою волосатую сторону. А еще он не подозревает, как сильно у него скоро все начнет чесаться, бедолага. 
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1) Голый землекоп – небольшой роющий грызун, у которого почти отсутствует шерсть.


End file.
